The Strange Continent
The Strange Continent is a large landmass south of the Island of Cyclonus Major Cities *Aura *Azure *Bay City *Cape Wotharm *Cobalt *Liverius Rogue Towns *Summer Hill *Bow's Table *Quin *Summervale *Earthbrine *Helmcast Geography The Sourth and Western portions of the Strange Continent are largely unexplored. To the south lies the Southern Volcanic Flats--a hot wasteland characterized by its vocanic activity. Firey beasts known as 'arsii' also thrive there. The only people who have been known to survive in the Southern Volcanic Flats are nomads who rely largely on trading for resources. To the west and the north, on a peninsula, is a vast desert known as the Great Desert. Not much is known about the people or creatures who live there. To the far north lies the Northern Grass-Pits, home to various species of tall grasses that grow as tall as oak trees. The city of Liverius Rogue lies within the Grass-Pits. To the east is another peninsula. On that penisula is the city of Cape Wotharm along with many small cities and castles. In the Southeast is the city of Aura, the second largest city under Cyclonus. Aura is known for its beatutiful architecture and warm and pleasant climate--perfect for growing flowers and exotic fruits. In the middle of the Strange Continent are two unnamed mountain ranges--rumored to be home to arsii and other exotic creatures, such as rocs and parabirds. There are also great temperate forest/grass lands along with a marshland (more to the south) and a bog (to the north). The middle of the continent is characterized by its many ruined castles. The city of Cobalt is located on a great lake to the east. Bay City is towards the south, on the shores of the bay. Azure is located in the temperate lands between two lakes. Off the coast of the Strange Continent, to the Northeast, lies a large island named after its prime city--Cyclonus. The island is mostly rocky and made of highlands--and is the perfect home for seagulls and pesky barnacle geese. The city of Cyclonus sits on the southeast corner of the island and the city of Ester sits in the northern-central region. There are several small, remote islands also located around the Strange Continent. Most are covered in dense cloud rain forests and are home to many cannibalistic tribes. The creatures who live there are especially dangerous and include, venomous snakes, pythons, man-eating plants, and giant sabre-toothed panthers. These islands are also home to the wyverns--who are extremely hard to spot and catch (some species have even been known to spit corrosive acid). People of Cyclonus were shocked to see a trader in their city who had caught a wyvern and brought it into their city for a circus show. The wyvern escaped a few days later and then flew out into the countryside, never to be seen again. To the north of the Strange Continent lies the Sinking Sea. The Sinking Sea was given its name after many reports of the sea floor moving by sailors and ship-looters many thousands of years ago. To this day they believe that the Leviathan is the cause of the movement and, thus, travels across the Sinking Sea remain infrequent. The Leviathan, a sea monster whose body is said to cover the entire ocean floor, is merely a legend. The southern sea is known for its warm, clear waters and is called the 'Mirrored Sea' for this reason. However, the Mirrored Sea is different from the Crystal Sea, which borders the western edge of the Strange Continent. Nine hundred years ago, during the time when Cyclonus claimed the Strange Continent, a wave swept in thousands of polished gemstones. Villagers nearby became extremely weathy from the stones and then moved to the edge of the Great Desert to build a castle. The castle has long since been ruined, but some say that there are still gemstones in the dungeons below the ruins. The body of water to the east of the Strange Continent is called the Ocean of the Third Star, because it lies under the third star in the night sky. Beyond the Ocean of the Third Star are other kingdoms inhabited by humans.